The Fails and Victories of Minecrafting
by Bookworm.Purple
Summary: My friends and I play Minecraft. What if I shared these funny adventures on FanFiction? You may see your username here. RATED T JUST IN CASE I dedicate this story to my old minecraft friends, timmylive and DeathEater.
1. Revenge with a Cookie

**Sup! So, If you read my other story (Random Stories of Demigods Witches and Wizards) , you will know I am a Minecraft fanatic. If **

**your going to read my upcoming story "Drabbles of Outings and Complete Randomnes" You will know that I have AWESOMESAUCE **

**friends. Welp, those friends play Minecraft. Read this story and learn of our fails, victories, and Minecraft pool parties! (You ****_may_**** see **

**your username here if you've been my friend on a server!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Minecraft or any of the servers on this story.**

_**~ I dedicate this to my old MC friends **__**timmylive **__**and **__**Death Eater, **__**I miss you guys (and the server) more than you can imagine.**_

_**-BookwormPurple (MC username: Purple_Pengiun89)**_

* * *

**Purple_Pengiun89's P.O.V**

**"AMY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the Skype screen, "WHERE ARE U! IM GETTING OWNED!"**

Me and my friend **Skylord_Amy **were playing on a server called CookieSlap, on the 'Tornado' map. Right now, some players with Steve skins were

mobbing me, slapping me off the edge of the map. "Ouch", Amy replies, "Don't shout, Purpl, i'm wearing headphones." "Do I care!", I said

sarcasticly," I'm on level 2! HELP ME!" "Fine! Fine! I'm coming! AMY TO THE REEEESSSSCCCCUUUUUEEEEEE!" I saw her distinct green hoodie skin

charge into the mob of Steves, spinning around. On Skype I could hear her clicking away madly.

She managed to knock me off in the procces. "Hey!" I yelled when i saw 'You died at the hands of **Skylord_Amy**!' in my chat. "You killed me!" I

yelled. "Oops." she said, "Sorry." Above my hotbar the xp levels used as a timekeeper ticked away. 3. . .2. . .1! I yelped as we followed the flow

of lag into the next arena.

When my framerate unfreezed, I saw fire, netherrack, netherbrick and lava. I knew immediatly the name of this arena, 'Nether Escape'. "Im going

to the Nook!", I notified Amy. "Okay!" she said back, heading for the diamond. The Nook was a little space in the rock that we found that was

perfect for slapping people into lava. "HAHA! EAT LAVA, SUCKERS!" I exlaimed as a girl named **onepiecepop **was slapped into the lava.

Suddeny, a cake appeard i my hands, and i knew I had a good kill streak. Sadly, my pride got the best of me. I jumped out of the Nook, into

the opening, brandishing the cake. Just then, that **onepiecepop** hopped out and hit me over the edge. "ARRGH!" I yelled, "REVENGE!"

"Don't worry, Purpl!" Amy yelled, "I SHALL AVENGE YOU, FRIEND!"

When I got back to the Nook, I saw **onepiecepop** there, with a _slimeball_ in her hand. I was filled with rage. I charged in, clicking. Only to be knocked off again.

"Grrrr. . ." I said as we were swept into the 'Ice Hockey' arena. "Hey, Amy?" "Hmm?" she said skidding on the ice. "Lets double-team **onepiecepop**." "Sure."

When we made that decicsion, **onepiecepop** didn't stand a chance. We bypassed others, just to get the satisfaction of hitting her off.

About 3 arenas later, in chat we saw '**onepiecepop** has left' "Wow my wrist hurts!" I said, "I'm gonna go now. Bye, Amy! Cya tommorow!"

* * *

**How wuz that! Just sayin', that was a true story with minor adjustments. I think I owe a sorry to onepiecepop, I was just so filled with rage there!**

**And that server is real. Its _really_ good. Try it out!**

**IP: cookieslap,net (be sure to change that comma to a dot! For some reason, on FFnet things with dots dont show. )**

**Cya!**


	2. Jelly Bro?

**NOBODY IS REVIEWING. If you want me to continue this, you have to review! AT LEAST SAY 'HI'! ****_ON WITH THE STORY_****!**

**(You ****_may_**** see ****your username here if you've been my friend on a server!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Minecraft or any of the servers on this story.**

_**~ I dedicate this to my old MC friends **__**timmylive **__**and **__**Death Eater, **__**I miss you guys (and the server) more than you can imagine.**_

_**-BookwormPurple (MC username: Purple_Pengiun89)**_

* * *

**Purple_Pengiun89's P.O.V**

**ON MY SINGLEPLAYER WORLD, I WAS FAILING SO HARD A NOOB COULD DO BETTER.**

"Amy?" I said into the mic. "Yea?"

"What are u doing right now? Not IRL."

"Mining. I think I hear a- AHHHHH!"

"What! What is it!"

"CREEEEPPPEEEER!"

"Oh. Bad luck, bro." I considered her situation for a moment, "Well, we're both failing now. My boat crashed into a stuipd lilypad."

"Really?" she said, "I _just_ got away from the creeper. . . . OMG! DIAMONDS!" "Aww," I muttered, "lucky." "JELLY BRO?" **(A/N: For those of you who dont know **

**"jelly" also means "jealous".)**, she yelled. "NOPE." I said, "IM PEANUT BUTTER! EVEN THOUGH I HAZ ALLERGIES!"

"Wow, Purpl, just . . . _wow._" Then we burst out laughing.

* * *

**I know that was rly short, but thats what happened.**

**CYA!**


	3. Epic Pool Party

**So, thx to the ppl who reviewed last chapter! Even though it was only 2 ppl. . . . Nvm, ****_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**(You ****_may_**** see ****your username here if you've been my friend on a server!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Minecraft or any of the servers on this story.**

_**~ I dedicate this to my old MC friends **__**timmylive **__**and **__**Death Eater, **__**I miss you guys (and the server) more than you can imagine.**_

_**-BookwormPurple (MC username: Purple_Pengiun89)**_

* * *

**Skylord_Amy's P.O.V**

**TODAY WAS AWESOME. I WENT WITH MY FRIENDS TO THE PARK** to celebrate my birthday! It was great, except when they sang the birthday song, I went to

go hide in the nearby trees. We've had our fun IRL, now it was time so get presents on the server.

The server was called 'Bunnyland' but we liked to call it 'timmy's server'. **(A/N: Yes, guys, this is the fallen server in the dedication. This is before it shut **

**down.****WE MISS YOU, TIMMY! ~ ****Skylord_Amy, Skylord_Saphire, xXSUPERIORMARIOXx, and Purple_Pengiun89.) **Sadly, **DeathEater** (our friend), had

informed us that the server would be shutting down. I wanted to throw a party to commemorate it. We (Me, **Skylord_Saphire**, **xXSUPERIORMARIOXx**, and

**Purple_Pengiun89**) logged on and decided to throw the party at our mountain base. We decided there instead of spawn because we had a pool. Luckily,

**DeathEater **was on so he was invided too, "HEY, DEATHEATER!" Purpl said in chat, " WANNA COME TO AMY'S B-DAY PARTY AT OUR BASE!?" "YES, I WOULD LOVE

TO." he replied. Soon, **DeathEater** had tp'd to our base and was splashing around in the pool.

All of the suddedn Saphire jumped out and said in chat, "Wait! We need a SUPER high diving board! Im putting it on the arch!" and she sprinted off to get wood. The

arch was a giant archway on the mountain in whitch we had built our homes. It _was_ a good place to put the board. If it worked this party would be awesome. If the

board was just a little off mark, we would have a lot of deaths on our hands. Saphire started scaffolding up the archway, putting up wood as she went. As we watched

she started making the board. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Mario said in chat. Saphire jumped off the board, and landed right in the middle of the pool! "HECK YEA!" she yelled,

"AGAIN!" At that point everyone was scrambling up the arch to take their turn.

Just then, Purpl started getting hurt. "Ow - need - food!" Purpl said as she ran in the house. She came out with a furnace and some raw stuff. "BARBCUE POOL

PARTY!" she yelled in chat. Everyone rushed out of the pool and out onto the deck. Purpl threw some coals and chicken in the furnace. Then she threw one to

everyone. "TO BUNNYLAND!" she yelled. "Hey"I said, "Its my birthday." "AND AMY!" she added. Then we all chatted in assent and ate the food, spraying crumbs

everywhere. " *chews food* Who taught you guys how to eat?" Purpl said. There were a lot of lols after that. Then everyone went to ride on nyan cats into space.

Jk, Jk. . . .

* * *

**How waz that chap? Good? I hope.**

**Cya!**


	4. Special Chap: TF2 BLAWK PARTY prt1

**Sry for not updating, guys! I've been busy on my other PJO stories!**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**(You ****_may_**** see ****your username here if you've been my friend on a server!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Minecraft or any of the servers on this story.**

_**~ I dedicate this to my old MC friends **__**timmylive **__**and **__**Death Eater, **__**I miss you guys (and the server) more than you can imagine.**_

_**-BookwormPurple (MC username: Purple_Pengiun89)**_

* * *

**Skylord_Amy's P.O.V.**

**"GAH. AMY, I CANT THINK." I HEARD A BANGING NOISE, AND KNOWING PURPL FOR** so long, I knew what she was doing.

"Stop banging your head, Purpl."

"I can't. I HAZ WRITERS BLOCK. And I'm sick. . ."_ Hacking cough._

"Take a break, Purpl. That can help. Lets go on TF2."

"*sighs* Fine."

So, we logged onto the Blue Team.

"IMMA GO TO THE SEWERS!"

And so she did.

'**fredlong** assasinated **Purple_Pengiun89**'

"AVENGE ME, AMY!"

"K."

**Purple_Pengiun89's P.O.V**

'/class scout'

Suddeny I was holding a sword. I was extremely fast, and I had no armor.

"Scout time!"

I went into my Options menu and put my sensitivity to 'HYPERSPEEEEEEEEED!'

"IM SO SPEEDY, IM SO SPEEDY, IM SO SPEEDY!"

"Dan- dan- dan- dan- DAN- DAN - DUN- DUN!" Amy sang.

I rocketed through the Red Teams base, not bothering to stop.

"Which way is the intellegence? OOHHH A RED BLOCK!"

"YOU FOUND IT, PURPL, _KEEP GOING_!"

"MM-KAY!"

I went stright for the red block on the pedestal.

'**Purple_Pengiun89** has stolen the Red Team's intellegence!'

"_YAAAAY!"_

"Are you on a sugar high?"

"MAYBE."

"Go to our intellegence, then WE WIN!"

"Okay, CUE MUSIC!"

"Dan- dan- dan- dan- DAN- DAN - DUN- _DUN_!" Amy sang again.

I sprinted dotn the stairs, took the health pack, and won it for Blue.

'**MCTF2**: Blue wins!'

"_YAAAAY!" _Amy and I sang. "Dan- dan- dan- _dan_- _DAN_- _DAN_ - _DUN_- _DUN_!"

_**To be continued. . . **_

* * *

**How'd you like that special chap, guys!? Part 2 coming soon!**

**IP: 8,mctf2,com (change those commas into dots!)**

**Cya!**


End file.
